


sweet, sweet surprise

by halocinated



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Children, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halocinated/pseuds/halocinated
Summary: seonghwa never thought he would see hongjoong standing in the kitchen and cooks. especially with four of their kids (which is alarming, for seonghwa).(or: seonghwa gets a little surprise for his birthday, which is spoiled by his children. his husband is helpless.)
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	sweet, sweet surprise

"APPAAAAAA WAKEY WAKEY!"

seonghwa's morning doesn't usually starts like this: with deafening screech and door slamming. but today is an exception, it seems, because even in his sleepy state seonghwa could hear the pitter-patter of (multiple?) footsteps and how his bed bounces and shrieks follow. he only registers what is happening when he feels weights on his chest and stomach and when giggles reaches his ears. seonghwa still doesn't open his eyes, though, curious about what's gonna happen. it only takes seconds before tiny hands reaches and tickles his sides and he feels someone licking his face.

"appa, big appa, wakey!!! it's almost noon we have to eat breakfaaast." one says and the other giggles, still. "or waddisit called when it's both breakfast and lunch…" seonghwa can hear the pout in the voice and can't help but coos in his heart. "sannie?" he seems to ask the other who came with him, who answers readily:

"brunch, wooyoungie! it's brunch!"

"yeah! that!" he then bounces on seonghwa's stomach. that kind of hurt. "so you have to wake up, appa, please! smol appa and yuno and mingu and jjongie are doing something so you have!! to help them!!"

"yes yes yes," san echoes in agreement.

seonghwa can't help himself then. he opens his eyes and sees two of his children sitting on him with such smiles, and even though san just licked his face and wooyoung tickled him, seonghwa still smiles. ruffles the boys' hair, making sure to scratch behind their respective puppy and kitty ears--that's twitching in elatedness.

"okay, alright, appa 's awake, kiddos." seonghwa can see how wooyoung's tail wagging when he finally pounces on his dad and licks his face too, as san did. the kitten just preens, seemingly proud of himself for the task done well. "thank you for waking me up. how about we check how your appa and the rest are doing?"

san and wooyoung agree readily. they let seonghwa washes his face and brushes his teeth first before scampering to him, asking to be picked up with pleading eyes. seonghwa is nothing but a weak man towards his children, so he agrees (even though both his arms won't).

it's not a long journey to reach the kitchen, but even from his standing he can see how much of a mess the space has turned out to be. seonghwa sees hongjoong on the stove, trying to fry something. yunho and mingi are standing on their stools on the counter, decorating stacks of pancakes with lots of whipped cream and crumbs of fruits that their youngest, jongho, is smashing with his fists. on the kitchen island, sits yeosang who is swinging his little legs and cheers on his dad and brothers who are still cooking.

seonghwa blinks.

wooyoung and san giggle.

"what… are you guys doing?"

seonghwa is flabbergasted. this kind of image… even in his wildest dream he doesn't really dare to imagine it. hongjoong is a disaster in the kitchen, and the children are too rambunctious to do such task. (seonghwa is only a little relieved when he sees none of the kids are near sharp objects. kind of alarmed with how jongho decided to process his fruits, though.) the bustle stops immediately. yunho and mingi, upon spotting seonghwa, smiles. mingi's cat ears are twitching while yunho's tail wagging happily. jongho's tail is also wagging. yeosang just blinks.

hongjoong has the mind to turn off the stove before he waves to seonghwa with only his fingers, "hi, hwa. good morning."

seonghwa stares. long and hard. hongjoong, being pinned by such stare, squirms. (meanwhile wooyoung and san wriggle around in seonghwa's arms and whines to be released so they can join their brothers. seonghwa does so. he then watches how san tries to squeeze himself between yunho and mingi also how wooyoung makes a beeline for yeosang absentmindedly because he's still looking at his husband.)

"joong," seonghwa calls, once again. "answer me."

hongjoong's mouth pulled to a frown. "i just think making food with the kids is a nice bonding activity…"

"baby, but you remember that you're helpless when it comes to cooking, no? and the kids needs constant supervising," seonghwa sighs as hongjoong sulks harder. "i appreciate your intentions, but maybe you can tell me first so we can arrange something."

"but we haven't burned the kitchen down!" yunho pipes up, smile intact, as mingi adds: "'sides, 'sides, this is a surprise!!"

hongjoong whips his head to the boys on the counter with wide eyes in shock while seonghwa mouths, "a surprise?"

"yeah, a surprise!" jongho (who thankfully has stopped smashing fruits) tacks on cheerfully. "for big appa's birthday!" wooyoung coos. "smol appa said we have to do something nice for big appa's birthday! so we make food!" both san and yeosang giggle in agreement.

seonghwa looks back at hongjoong, who is already so flustered (because the kids sell him out just like that) his face turns red. he cannot help the softening of his heart, how he strides over so he can hug the smaller man close (while ignoring the yelp hongjoong lets out when seonghwa pulls him to his embrace). the children, all six of them, coo over seeing their dads being affectionate.

"hongjoongie, stupid hongjoongie," seonghwa mumbles to the top of hongjoong's head as his husband tries to headbutt him, "you're lucky i love you."

"...yeah," is what hongjoong says after he burrows his head to seonghwa's chest, in the end.

(thankfully the kitchen is safe even after the cooking session is finished. they eat the pancakes together and even if there is one or two pancake that is kind of undercooked, seonghwa lets it slide. at least hongjoong's cooking skill has improved and the kids seems to enjoy it.)

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday seonghwa-yah ♡
> 
> tbh this is a snippet for a bigger au (kind of?) in my head in which seonghwa and hongjoong are married and are fathers to six hybrid children that are the rest of ateez. but alas i still struggle to fit my worldbuilding to this so ... yeah, have this floofy piece.
> 
> this is self-betaed & english is not my first languange so sorry for any mistake!!! hope you all look kindly upon this ♡


End file.
